No Matter What
by Whiffles
Summary: Someone else made a mistake that opened the door to a new relationship between Raphael and Amy. The bond between them only grows stronger.


"Raphael!" Amy called out from atop the steps. "Raphael? Are you down here?"

"Oui, my sweet. What is it?" he responded, hiding any hint of nervosity in his tone.

"I brought you something for your headache," she said sweetly as she descended and handed him the glass she had prepared.

"Thank you! But ... how did you know?" the blonde was a bit stunned but began drinking from the glass.

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" she looked him dead in the eye as she spoke, resting on a tall chair and letting the longer part of her skirt dangle behind her. Raphael didn't know how to respond and nearly choked on the drink.

"I hope there was nothing worth remembering. It would be a shame to partake in something with no recollection," he confessed, still not sure of what had happened.

"All you missed out on was our servants getting into your celebratory wine stash. They got pretty drunk, but you sucked it all out of them."

"So many questions, Amy."

"They confessed to me. It was an honest mistake. I've already sent them to the market to replace what they consumed. There is no need to punish them further. And yes, that means you became drunk and they sobered up when you drank their blood."

"I see. I suppose I've found an explanation as to why it took so long to feed, then. All alcohol, no blood. Amy, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. Perhaps it's best I stay down here alone until my head clears up."

"Raphael! Just yesterday, you said you wanted to spend more time with me! Don't you want to know what happened while you were blackout drunk?" she confused him with sweet, yearning eyes. He recalled how he had awoken this morning, with a scantily clad Amy in his arms, and expected the worst. Yet, she seemed ... rather pleased. So, whether he had or hadn't done what he thought might have happened, would it really matter?

"I'm not sure I want to know what I did. Perhaps I've embarrassed myself. But you seem to be happy, so that's all that matters. Now why won't you stop smirking? What did I do?"

"Nothing bad! Don't worry so much. You ... were really, really cuddly last night," she explained, kicking her legs out in rotation excitedly.

"Preposterous. I do not cuddle," Raphael argued. "Never have I ever ... cuddled ... with anyone in my life."

"Yeah, well you did," Amy reminded him, watching his face turn red. "You said you wanted to hold me forever."

"Absurd," he denied, quickly prompting Amy to play along.

"You're right. I'm making it all up."

"Why am I not surprised?" Raphael questioned, knowing her history with honesty. Just as quickly as he said that, however, he retracted it. "... You ... wouldn't lie to me, though. Not to me."

"Of course not! I'm just playing! What you did was much, much worse," she said just to get him riled up. But she remained silent just to lovingly torture him.

After a few moments and placing his now-empty glass on the nearby counter, Raphael spoke again. "What ... else did I do?"

"You went to bed without telling me you love me. You meanie."

Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed, approaching her to correct the situation. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Je t'aime, silly girl."

"Je t'aime, Raphael! How does your head feel?" asked the concerned girl with the affectionate tendencies of a feline.

"Not the greatest, but better. Thank you."

"I have just the thing for you then," she offered, taking his hand and leading him to the reading area of the library, full of cushions everywhere to relax. "Sit down."

"What do you-"

"Just sit down, dummy," Amy said with a gentle push, knocking him over onto the pile of cushions in the reading corner of the libary. He fell back, but pushed himself back up to sit upright as she sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Oh, no. Here comes 'the talk' about whatever I did last night. At least she's not acting upset. She almost seems ... clingy? No, that's the wrong word. Unusually affectionate._

"It's ... kind of sad, isn't it?" Amy questioned, leaning as closely against Raphael as she could manage.

"What is?"

"That you have to be blackout drunk to show anyone any kind of affection. I get it, Raphael. I get it. For most people, anyway. But for me? It was ... the most comforting thing I've ever felt. And I wish you'd show me more of that. I'd ask if you found it as comforting as I did, but I know you don't remember anything. I'm pretty sure you liked it, too, though. But, since your head still hurts, I'm going to heal you with more of it. So don't fight it!"

"... It was comforting. I remember this morning, but that's all. Then I came down here because I wasn't sure what I had done. Then you followed me so I guess that means I haven't done anything too irrational." Amy took Raphael's arm and wrapped it around her neck. Not having much control, his fingers grazed the skin on her shoulder just above her chest. She lowered herself onto the pile of pillows, taking Raphael with her. He was still in a slightly intoxicated stupor that prevented him from being able to resist her pull on him, but mentally he was much more aware than he had been the previous night. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but it was still very relaxing. He didn't mind, and continued to allow Amy to do whatever she wanted to do without putting up a fight. "Amy. About what you said ... me wanting to hold you forever. I don't remember saying it, but I know I meant that."

To prove his words, he pulled her partially on top of him, just like how they were earlier when he awoke. Amy smiled ecstatically, and her smile expanded when she began to feel Raphael's fingers in her hair. Her leg stayed above him of its own will. Their other hands landed on each other's waists, and Amy could swear he was about to kiss her but maybe that was only what she was hoping. His gentle touch tickled her but it also excited her. She resisted her body's urge to wriggle its way out, as she was actually quite aroused by the placement of his hand. Not that she wasn't equally as aroused by his touch to her hip, where his hand had landed the previous night, but this was new and exciting. "I hope you remember it this time. We can stay like this as long as you want. At least ... until you have to leave again."

"I don't want to go anywhere for a long time." Raphael could feel all tension in his body fade away. He was utterly relaxed around Amy. He could die in that library, starved to death because he would rather look at her face than eat, and he'd be okay with that. Her leg was on top of his, just like earlier; his hand brushed down her side and rested on the edge of her skirt. His thumb traced a small area of her thigh beneath the skirt, cautiously so as not to touch her in any unwanted manner. Such smooth skin made it nearly impossible for the blonde to stop tracing his thumb there. To Raphael, Amy was everything, and he'd rather end his life than hurt her in any way.

His light touch upon her thigh made her gasp lightly, but she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, thinking he might pull away if she would react too strongly in any direction. But it was simply too much to bear for poor Amy, and tension was building inside of her like there was nowhere else for it to go, like an unopened carbonated beverage internally erupting. Such tension that it needed to be calmed before unleashing anything. Such tension was externally noticeable. His leg was wedged perfectly between hers and it took all of her willpower to not please herself physically on him. She knew she had to move somewhat because this was bound to reflexively happen if he kept touching her like that, and she didn't want it to be too noticeable. Almost out of her control, her arm flung from Raphael's side to around his neck, pulling him daringly close to her lips as their foreheads united once again.

They still weren't close enough. They could fuse their bodies together and it wouldn't be enough to satisfy them. Raphael removed his hand from under her waist and placed it upon her back, keeping her in place. Almost cross-eyed from such little distance between the two, her eyes fixed upon his lips and noticed them slip apart. She could taste his breath and wondered if he could taste hers. With one arm underneath of her and still placed on her back, he moved his other hand to her face. He brushed aside her long bangs, tucking them behind her unpierced ear and coming back around her jawline as if guiding her chin toward him. The sensation of his short fingernails through her hair and against her skin both drove her wild and relaxed her, if that was even possible. His thumb stroked the bottom of her chin and traced it in circles, stopping just short of her bottom lip so as not to cross any lines without her permission. With his thumb placed gently above her chin, she felt her lips part at his touch, which physically overcame her despite its gentle nature. She kind of wished he would cross that line, just to save her the awkwardness of conversation. Not that she minded conversation with Raphael; quite the contrary. He was the person she talked to the most in this world, and had been such after knowing each other for less than a day. It's just that she felt it would make her look too desperate to beg for any kind of particular affection he wasn't already giving her. Maybe he'd even be insulted by the suggestion that what he was doing wasn't enough to make her happy. She knew that was all he ever wanted for her.

He hadn't even kissed her and yet, she was wet with excitement but tormented by uncertainty. She was also incredibly nervous and didn't know the best course of action. She was starting to lose her bravado and struck up casual conversation in a light whisper.

"How is your head?"

"It's ... um ..." Raphael fumbled over his words, forgetting his head was even attached to his body. He was so entranced by Amy's gentle sweetness toward him that it didn't even occur to him that his head could feel physically and mentally. He was so distracted by his infatuation with her that he felt no more pain. "It's there."

Amy laughed a little while Raphael maintained a straight face. "I know, dummy. I can see it right here," she reminded him with a touch to his cheek that couldn't resist the urge to pull him closer to her. "I meant your headache."

"It's like I never had it to begin with," he whispered back as he continued running his fingers through her red strands. "You're so incredible." She smiled with each additional touch, feeling some odd yet sensible type of sweet mixture of love and lust for the man, feelings that she desperately tried to conquer, feelings that fed on each other like a vicious circle and fueled like fire with gasoline. A fire she didn't ever want to extinguish.

_Is this really all he wants or is he trying to turn me on so much?_

The shots would have to be Amy's call, but Raphael couldn't convince her silently no matter how hard he tried, or became. Perhaps it wasn't enough? Perhaps verbal encouragement was needed? But what could he possibly say to her that would encourage her without inciting intimidation? What could he say, besides a gentle whisper of the most important words she could ever hear...

"I'll love you ... no matter what."

Their lips nearly touched just from the motions of whispering this to her. His eyes closed completely, concealing anything that could be perceived as judgement to the nervous teen, as did hers, briefly. As if to say, _I trust you completely and to prove it, I'm dropping my guard for you. Now's your chance._

"Even if I did something stupid?" the young girl was still in need of reassurance.

_Especially if you did something stupid_, Raphael wanted to say. He knew it couldn't be any more obvious and direct if he said this. Amy wasn't a stupid girl, nor was she someone who ever did stupid things. But then he considered the fact that this response may come off as too obvious and direct. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Amy instead of offering her encouragement and support.

"It wouldn't be stupid," he gently told her, giving away more information about his feelings and understanding than he had intended. She blushed, focusing hard on his words, but she didn't know what to say. After a few seconds had passed with no response, Raphael decided to elaborate. "Even if you do something you think is stupid. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I meant what I said, Amy. I vow to love you no matter what."

"...Okay, Raphael," she mumbled after taking in a deep breath that stayed within her for an eternity as she formed her words, putting all of her trust in him and preparing to build up the courage to make a move. She spoke in a serious near-whisper, slowly thought out manner that indicated acceptance and acknowledgement of Raphael's intentions. It was anything but her usual playfulness toward him. "If you say so. I trust you."

She told herself there was no way Raphael would lead her on or mislead her to set her up for embarrassment. Absolutely no chance in Hell.

Her fingers tapped nervously against his neck. It wasn't necessarily that she was fidgety, but it was a confidence boost. _Thank you, Raphael. _She was setting a silent countdown for herself and for Raphael. Her fingers tapped his skin starting from her pinky and ending with her thumb, mentally counting down from five with each touch.

_Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un._

She took a pause and restarted the pattern starting with her ring finger and ending with her thumb.

_Quatre, trois, deux, un._

_Encore..._

_Trois..._

Amy noticed Raphael's lips display this word, followed by...

Deux, un. Raphael's lips continued to mutedly speak her actions. Amy could feel the sides of her lips curl up in acknowledgement that he was receptive to her unbearably timid tactics.

_Encore..._

_Deux, un._

_Encore..._

_Un._

_..._

_Zéro. Time's up._

His hand continued stroking her from her ear to her cheek to her neck ("I'll love you...") with his thumb on her chin while her teeth poked her lip that she lightly moistened with her tongue, in which process her lips barely made contact with his thumb ("... No matter what") before pursing just enough to meet Raphael's lips.

What his words conveyed were so much more than those six words' worth of syntax, but he knew how to speak to her. _I'll always love you. That's a promise. My love for you is unconditional. You know this. I always have loved you and I always will. I hope I'm not wrong about what I'm reading in your expressions and actions, but I refuse to take that chance. I know I must remain ambiguous to not discomfort you. I'll never hurt you. I know you're probably scared, because you think I might not return the feelings I suspect you have for me. If you want this, my darling, you have to be the one to initiate. This is the one thing I cannot do for you. If it eases any uncertainty, just know that you can make no mistake too grave for me to bear. And if I am misreading your desires, I will love you just the same even if the love you have for me is not what I expect._

He felt her lips and eagerly - but not too eagerly - returned the liplock to no greater degree than she had initiated. It wasn't really clear if she had kissed him, or if he had kissed her. Perhaps they had both moved at just the right time in sync to make this happen, thanks to Amy's silent countdown. But once it had occurred, there was no going back, and the Sorels accepted this. Contact was made, and they welcomed and encouraged it. They wanted it. Badly, almost desperately, like a starving child presented with food . She pulled away for only a moment to bask in the glory of his kiss and to see his face smiling at her, before closing her eyes and going in for another, willingly. He tilted his head slightly to make it easier for Amy, who was becoming much too excited much too quickly.

They were French, as as such continued their affection in this manner. Amy let out a soft whimper, a light moan, upon tasting Raphael's tongue for the first time. He adored the sounds she made, as she was usually such a quiet person, and he was cautious to not turn her off. She was younger and smaller than him, and as such, everything about her was more petite. He wanted to take in her entire face with his lips but this was her first kiss and he knew that. He had to be courteous, not sloppy. His struggle with restraint was the most grueling thing he had ever endured, but he managed for her. He showed her physical affection with nervous grace that matched hers. As their lips crashed into each other once more, their tongues swirled around one another, dancing in circles as their lips remained in gentle contact. They parted for a breath, Amy's lips taking with them the tongue they encased. His taste had infected her, and she could still taste him although they had parted.

It wasn't long before he found his hold on her tighter, dearer. She couldn't help herself from all the excitement once their lips and tongues caressed one another once again; her leg had a mind of its own and pulled Raphael closer to her, pressing his stiffness against her in such a way that she couldn't help but writhe against his body in pleasure, wanting more. He let out a deep moan and pressed his body against hers, possessively pulling her toward him as if they could even be any physically closer. The vibrations of these seductive moans which transferred from his lips to hers jolted her into being alive, more so than she had ever imagined it possible to be. She thought for a moment she might have been dreaming, which gave her the courage to continue as she no longer worried about rejection from Raphael. Her arms extended to wrap around his neck, no longer stroking him with her gentle fingertips. His face was concealed by her inner elbows as her wrists crossed behind him, and as she continued rubbing against him, his hand found its way to her bottom beneath her skirt. Their kiss became faster and more passionate the closer they became physically. It was almost competitive, like it was a contest to see who could kiss the other the most. Neither could possibly win such a contest, for they were a team and could only win together. This was fueled by years of pent up romantic feelings toward each other, years of silent torment and not even necessarily just sexually. They wanted each other emotionally, and this was obvious in the dear way they embraced one another tightly, leaving only barely enough room to breathe.

He wasn't going to pressure her for any more. He knew she had never been intimately involved with anyone and he wouldn't dare make her uncomfortable. He noticed she was becoming short of breath, though, and he pulled away from her to allow her to breathe. After all, they couldn't continue like this if they were to become unconscious from oxygen deprivation. If only they could pace themselves like the humans they once were instead of behaving like uncontrollable animals! Surely she must have been getting light-headed after several minutes' worth of shortened oxygen. Raphael could definitely feel it. Her face had turned bright red, but she was no longer embarrassed. Rather, she was hot with excitement and couldn't stop smiling.

They were both in disbelief of what they had done, but had no regrets. If anything, their hearts were filled with relief and joy. There was no need for words to express this. Their actions, facial responses, rapid heartbeats and breathing patterns said everything.

"Feel better?" Raphael asked, making sure she was okay with what had just happened and wasn't too out of breath. He was pretty confident that she was just as overjoyed as he was, but he loved her and just wanted to check so there was no room for misinterpretation. She nodded, and he wasn't certain if that's all she wanted or not. "Another thing, love. I won't ever expect you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but ... you know I'll never say no to you, right?"

"I know," she responded before burying her head in his chest, leaving unfinished business between the two. For now, anyway. She wasn't going to take things any further. Not tonight. She probably wouldn't have stopped him if he had tried, though. But she kind of wanted to just bask in watching their relationship escalate.

She was lightheaded and dizzy after so much excitement, and thought she might faint. She hoped she'd get used to this after a while, so that one day, she might not feel so weak at the knees for this man and be able to carry on a more physical relationship. With gentle baby steps, they'd get there. Not only this, but she wanted to experience love before anything else. She wanted to feel more of it emotionally before feeling it on any higher levels of physicality. Raphael wanted this, too. They trusted each other more than anyone in the world, so there was no point in rushing anything. They understood the best way to secure that trust was to not act too irrationally, not to act in a questioning manner. Rather, to continue on the path they had been on for years.

_Because I love you ... I don't just want you physically._

_But ... that makes me want you even more!_

Despite the agonizing length of time they had taken to get to where they landed, they were satisfied ... for the time being. Confirmation of romantic interest was what they desired above anything physical and that's exactly what they obtained tonight. The weight of the world lifted from their shoulders upon realizing their feelings toward each other were mutual the entire time. Weightless and in each other's arms, they thought only of one another and smiled. They were both a bit dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Words weren't helping, but they understood, and were content cuddling in silence with each other's lingering taste on their lips. Of course they wanted each other sexually, though not primarily.

Amy knew what his latest words meant. _I'll never say no to you... _He had deemed her the pace setter in their relationship. He could tell she was nervous and he respected both her desires and her inexperience. With his encouragement and affection, Amy knew they'd get to where she wanted to be with Raphael, both emotionally and physically, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go for it. Now.

Feeling comfortable emotionally, she pulled him in for another kiss, and he landed on top of her, overpowering her in a gentlemanly manner. He was soft with her but so incredibly hard for her. Her small hands cupped his cheeks as her knee pointed to the ceiling at Raphael's side and his full weight pressed against her. Resting between her legs, his left hand traced her knee and approached the floor as it caressed the outside of her thigh, traveling toward her hip.

"I love you," she whispered as her hands slipped from his cheeks to his chest. It was different when she said it this time. It was a much deeper love than she had previously let on, and Raphael grinned with satisfaction. She had wanted to say this to him, in this meaning, for a long time but never could bring herself to do it. Now, she didn't know if she could go an hour without reminding him.

"I love you too," he returned, her smile lighting up his heart. Her hand slid between his stomach and his shirt, lifting it up suggestively until he took the hint and removed it.

_Are we really doing this? I didn't plan on this just a few minutes ago, what's gotten into me? ... Who cares?_

"Ooh. You're blushing," Raphael pointed out.

"I've never seen you like this, Raphael." She couldn't stop smirking as she stared lustfully at his chest, running her hands along his smooth skin before undoing the laces on her own top. His lips met her neck and his hand brushed against hers to claim hold of her laces, never breaking contact with her skin. His kiss traveled from one side of her neck to her chest and then back to the opposite side of her neck. His tongue left a gentle trail of affection until the lace was completely undone, and she became excitedly exposed to him. His lips returned to hers, and his hand cupped her chin as if scratching a kitten's neck before his fingers traveled down her neck and chest, between her breasts, and back up to her hardened nipple. Her other nipple quickly met the tip of Raphael's tongue. As he flicked it back and forth against her ever so lightly, he could sense the excitement accruing within her with shortened breaths and moans of desire. As she writhed lustfully against him, his desire to please the young girl only grew stronger, and yet, he was unsure if he could ever fulfill that endless desire.

Amy always had Raphael whipped; he knew this and never once did he care. He had always wanted to please her. That's all he ever wanted. He always wanted to be the one to make her happy and comfortable, but now ... he had this newfound desire to please her sexually as well. And he had no intentions of stopping until she was satisfied.

That is, if she wanted it as much as he did.

"Amy..." he muttered against her skin, provoking an attentive chime from within her. His hand stroked all the way up her inner thigh and stopped when it reached her silk panties. He made contact only briefly, as if it was his way of knocking before entering. "... May I?"

_May you what, Raphael? Whatever it is, YES._

Her voice was soft and angelic as she responded. "What do you want to do to me, Raphael?"

He smirked as his hand reached for her once more, this time only barely stroking downward with the outsides of his fingers. She moaned his name once again, making his head spin with that tone in her voice. Such an alluring and deviant mixture of innocence and lust!

"I think you know that by now," he taunted to the reticent teen, trying to get her to open up completely. Her leg was twitching at his side as he continued stroking her, obstructed by only a thin piece of fabric. "Tell me, Amy ... I live to make you happy. Now, what is it that you want?"

She recalled his previous words to her. _I'll never say no to you._ Time to put those words to the test, but Amy always struggled to articulate her thoughts.

"I'm not good with words," she said shamefully, desperate to hold his attention. Her eyes averted and her cheeks burned a bright red, silently telling Raphael she was feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous. "Or ... this. I've never done this."

He noticed her blushing again, brighter than ever. He could practically feel the heat emitting from her cheeks and ears. Still, he was determined to get her to a comfortable spot. He knew he needed a different approach with her to make her feel truly comfortable.

"Can you do something for me?" the blonde lovingly asked of her before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Okay."

"Good," he encouraged with a kiss on her forehead. "I need you to do as I say. And if I say something that makes you feel really uncomfortable, I need you to tell me, so I know to stop. Can you promise you'll do that for me?"

_Hopefully this will get her to open up. Maybe she won't feel the burden of decision. Maybe following directions will help her gain the confidence to do the things she wants to do without being told. She needs encouragement, to follow my lead. Amy ... you're always so confident on the battle field. I want you to have that same confidence out of the battle field. Let me help you gain a sense of sexual confidence..._

"Okay, Raphael."

"Good girl," he complimented her softly and sweetly, visibly relaxing her. Even though she wasn't a child anymore, there was something incredibly endearing about the way he spoke to her. It reminded her of the times they had practiced sowrdfighting together. He always encouraged her and complimented her in battle, and would save negative feedback for afterwards so as not to discourage her in her trials, if there was any. She very much treasured those moments, as Raphael was often distracted with other tasks and she frequently thought they didn't spend as much time together as she would have liked. The feeling was mutual for him, as well. He hated having to do work when he wanted to be with Amy. She felt connected to him in the sincerest of ways, just from his choice of words and tone of voice. He tugged on the articles of clothing covering her below the waist as he whispered his command into her ear. "Take these off."

Wow. The physical sensations stirring within her in response to his words! Even though it was a stern command, it wasn't intimidating. It didn't feel bossy to her. He instructed her to do this with love and eagerness in his tone, like he was teaching her. She cherished the moments when he would teach her, when they would swordfight. All she ever wanted was to spend time with him and for the two to be happy together. She craved his attention and she wanted to please him.

Amy obeyed, pushing down her skirt and panties as she lifted herself from the bed to make it happen. Slowly and nervously, but simply carrying out Raphael's orders so as to shift the root of any awkwardness, she fully exposed herself to him. He rewarded her with a light kiss to a nipple before whispering to her, "Good. Now I can please you."

She gasped lightly at his touch between her legs. It was light, barely there, and traced her wet opening before making his daring entrance. Her whimpers caught his attention, and he hovered over her small body with his right hand holding down her left. Their fingers staggered upon each other but her tips barely peaked through the spaces between his own. There was too much downward pressure to truly link them. Even so, she didn't mind. She loved holding his hand. Until now, she had never received the physical affection she most craved from him, but the times he held her hand meant the world to her.

Raphael's plan seemed to be working.

He buried his finger deep inside of her until it was coated with fluids that undeniably showed how much she wanted him. His tongue reunited with hers while his finger swayed back and forth within her repeatedly, to the point where she was moaning quietly and smiling.

How he loved to see her smile! She almost never did.

"Tell me Amy, what are you thinking?"

She wasn't expecting to hear that. She suddenly felt vulnerable. It was one thing for Raphael to lust after her body, but now her mind?! It was so much more personal, more intimate. More daring on his part. Even still, she promised to do as he said. She had to. She tried hard.

"Uh. Well, this ... you and me ... oh, God, that feels good..."

It wasn't much to talk about, but she followed through. He had expected as such. She could barely think a coherent thought through all the pleasure she was receiving; it was definitely an unfair request of him. For her astounding obedience, he prepared to reward her once again. He removed his finger, taking with it her wetness and tracing over her clitoris with it.

"You're doing great," he encouraged her sedutively. "In fact, you're doing so well, following my directions like you promised, I'd like to reward you for your behavior."

"Oh?"

"Are you ready?"

"Mm-hmm," she shyly mumbled, eyes shining with anticipation as his face disappeared between her legs. He planted a kiss on her thigh before trailing his tongue further up.

"You see what happens when you tell me what's on your mind? You get this," he spoke against her opening, sending vibrations between her legs that left her feeling helpless before kissing her bareness. He kissed her lower lips as he had kissed the ones on her blushing face, a few times just for fun before letting his tongue wander. He focused on Amy's breathing, which deepened with pleasure as his tongue left slow strokes against her. She was tensing up; he could tell by the way she began to cling to the pillow beneath her that the excitement was almost too much for her. He reached for her hand again as his tongue traced in circular motions her most sacred parts, only ever to be revealed to Raphael. Minutes passed and his licking turned into sucking, which seemed to spark even more pleasure from within the redhead. Her hips gyrated toward his face as if capturing him and never letting go. His tongue wandered to other parts of her as her body motioned up and down on his eager tongue. She could feel him between her cheeks and couldn't help but let out a half-moan, half-cry of pleasure.

She was starting to sweat out her excitement, and Raphael's finger returned to inside her body, much to her approval. The sensation of his tongue caressing her most intimate areas, his loving hand that held hers and the other that aided in oral pleasure, and the suction of his eager lips against her clitoris drove her to the edge of excitement, where she lingered for a moment before falling off that edge.

"Raphael ... Raphael!" she moaned continuously, encouraging his finger to move about more quickly inside her. That tone, though, the way she said his name ... it wasn't the same Amy that had existed since he first encountered her. Her voice was filled with excitement and desire. It was higher-pitched than her usual dead tone. It was laced with enthusiasm, which the girl rarely expressed. He knew he was winning her over, and he was about to conquer her completely.

"Come for me," he told her. It wasn't so much of a command as it was encouragement, as he knew she was on the brink of an orgasm and he wanted to make her feel good. He figured maybe she'd even do it without him mentioning it. Nevertheless, she still did as he said, however involuntarily. He could tell by the firm grasp she had on his finger, her loosening grasp on his hand, the twitching of her legs, and the way her whole body went limp at his touch that he had satisfied her completely. Her obedience was a reward in itself, as her body had never felt such intense waves of pleasure. Still, he verbally praised her. "Good, good."

He lied beside her, playing with her gorgeous rosy hair. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath, and although she was weak from orgasmic bliss, she was determined to return the favor.

"My turn now," she announced confidently before weakly pushing herself on top of him and removing his pants. He could barely process what she was up to, she had made up her mind so quickly. Even so, he was stiff underneath his pants, as if pointing to her and saying "You're the one." And the one, she was. She held onto his erection for a moment, taking it in with her eyes before her mouth. She placed her mouth against the tip, tasting it with an eager tongue before encasing it entirely. He groaned in satisfaction when her mouth came up, sucking on him as if trying to extract something. How she could perform so well for it being her first time surprised them both, but neither would complain. Whatever had gotten into her tonight had killed her fears, and she gained the confidence to make her moves on Raphael without fear of rejection or awkwardness. Her hand stayed on his stiffness while her mouth pleased him, and she soon felt his hand against the back of her neck, guiding her back toward him.

She wasn't expecting it, but she went with it. He wasn't coercing her; she was doing this entirely of her own free will. Still, the force applied took her by surprise and excited her. She couldn't help but let out a reflexive moan, only adding fuel to the fire with vibrations that only made him want her more. He was fully inside her mouth, and she seemed to be enjoying making him feel as good as he had done to her. She was enthusiastic, never stopping to catch her breath. She felt his hands brush aside the fine hairs in her face that weren't tied, helping her to move with ease, unobstructed.

"Amy..." he mumbled her name after several minutes of the teen girl pleasuring him, not knowing how much longer he could hold out. He wasn't sure if she was ready for more yet, but damn, he wanted her. He wanted her so fucking much. "... Wonderful."

"Raphael," she spoke his name in a low, seductive tone as she pulled away, now above him. His nine inch erection grazed against her entrance, teasing the both of them as she propped herself up with one hand at his side and the other on his chest. "I'm ready for you."

"As am I, my love," he returned just before she lowered herself onto him, slowly. As he felt her full weight on top of him, he was buried deep within her, and he watched her expressions intently with adoration. She lifted herself up and slammed back down onto him, causing them both to moan for each other. She was already stimulated from her orgasm, her insides tingling and heightening every sensation he gave to her. Still, she wanted more. His fingertips traced down her sides and landed on her hips, which he couldn't help but grab in order to assist her lustful movements. As she seemed to struggle with maintaining a pace, his hands reached for hers, helping to keep her body stable above him with interlocking fingers waist-high, like a handrail.

She was soaking wet and tight, and he was throbbing and hard as ever. He loved watching Amy above him, but couldn't resist the urge to flip her over and ravage her body on the floor. It was certainly an easier position for the two, allowing Raphael for quicker, deeper penetration into the young girl who was moaning uncontrollably for him, nearly screaming in pleasure. She appreciated the break this gave her, as her legs felt hollow and she wouldn't be able to hold out above him much longer anyway. Her hands lusted after him, grabbing him by the waist and sprawled out across his bare back to bring him closer to her. Their lips and tongues collided once more with the same passion as when the couple would swordfight. The difference was that here, the goal wasn't to win or even to get better. It was just to feel good.

Raphael was propped up with one elbow at Amy's side, and the other hand slid underneath of her to bring her toward him. The intimacy, the closeness, the eternal bond between the two was on fire and could never be put out. As his hand traveled from his back to her leg, she writhed pleasurably beneath him, never breaking their kiss. She was practically screaming in his face at this point, and he didn't care. He wanted her to. He just wanted her to let loose, and for himself to let loose with her.

This was the absolute best feeling in the world that Amy had ever experienced. In her innocence she had no idea something this pleasurable could occur. Her emotions began to manifest themselves as physical sensations, truly revealing her bare heart and all of its secrets to the man she had adored for years. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. In this moment with Raphael, she wanted to remain forever. The bond between them only became stronger in this ultimate act of love, and if it was possible, she loved him even more now, and Raphael had every intention of keeping her this way forever. They had waited much too long to be together to let it slip once obtaining this.

They were dripping wet where they were connected, as if pouring their years' worth of emotions onto one another. And perhaps they were. One thing was for certain though, Raphael was about to explode inside of her, and Amy knew he was close to finishing as he sat with his back erect, picking up the pace with her legs up at his side. He watched as her small breasts swayed back and forth with each thrust, and she whined in pleasure, giving herself completely to Raphael. A secondary orgasm from the smiling redhead finished off her lover, who was helpless under her seductive contractions. Her body had said more about her feelings than she could ever put into words, but Raphael adored her timid nature. He sat still before her, leaning over and kissing her thigh before pulling out of her. It was over much too quickly, and although he loved her dearly he couldn't help but feel a little sad that it was over already. Regardless, he knew there would be more times, and the post-orgasmic relaxation was almost just as wonderful as the very act. He lied beside her, pulling his young love to him in a warm, sweaty embrace. The couple waited a minute to catch their breaths before saying or doing anything.

"Raphael?" Amy looked up at him from his cradling side. He turned to look at her, still panting.

"Yes, Amy?"

She seemed nervous, but not quite so much as before. She bit her lip and smirked at the man who had done so well pleasing her. "I ... don't want this to be the last time."

"Neither do I," he assured her, and they both let out a soft laugh, as if in disbelief at what they had done. But they had no regrets.

"...Thank you," she expressed. "I was really nervous. But you telling me what to do ... it..."

"Eased your burden?" he assumed, and she nodded in affirmation. "Amy, you ... _like_ being told what to do, don't you?"

"N-no!" she was quick to argue, but stuttered. "But it's different ... with you."

"You like it when _I_ tell you what to do."

"Well ... I didn't know what to do. But I wanted you to be happy," she explained, avoiding answering the simple yes-or-no question. The evasion told Raphael her answer.

"Amy, you don't have to do anything at all to make me happy. Just being with you is enough. Although ... I really enjoyed that."

"Yeah. Me too."

After cooling off, the couple found the air surrounding them to be a little chilly, and started redressing themselves. Raphael found himself staring, entranced by her body he had so recently ravaged to the point of orgasm. She was truly his now, in every way he could have wanted, and just the same went for her.

**Author's note:**

**If this seems like it has a weird start, it's because I wrote like 6 chapters before it and I honestly had no intention of making this another X-rated one. I deleted everything else because I realized what I had written didn't 100% make sense with the order of events occurring in the series, or I just thought it wasn't necessary. But yeah, I've been obsessing over these two again since Amy's DLC was released for SC6 last month. This was really the only chapter worth keeping.**

**Anyway, I was listening to "Baby Steps" by Girls' Generation TTS while writing some of this, which kinda put me in a certain mental state as the translated lyrics more or less describe how I imagine the two would be feeling. It's a really good song, listen to it if you don't mind listening to people sing in other languages (Korean).**

**Also, I'd like to give credit for a fellow author on here for helping to spark my creativity and inspiring me. Fellow author lucid-dreamerxo wrote a really good fan fic on here called "Their Own World" which I recently read and you should, too!**


End file.
